


boiling water

by kiramreid



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hot Weather, Implied Sexual Content, Water, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiramreid/pseuds/kiramreid
Summary: This time, he doesn’t stop to think and pours half the bottle on himself. Surely, the entire precinct is looking at him, but he doesn’t mind. With the heat mostly satiated he can easily work and complete his task.Again, he realizes that Y/n is seemingly unfazed by the heat. Prompting him to ask the question:“Is it hot in here or is it just me?”Y/n looks up at him and their eyes trail down his form. His hair is sticking on his head both from perspiration and water, the water has also turned most of the upper half of his white button-up see through. Spencer swears he sees Y/n gulp before looking back to their work, muttering an almost silent, “It’s you.”spencer pours water on himself and then seduces y/n
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 31





	boiling water

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't a chapter of pomegranate but i was bored!! sue me

He wipes his hands onto the material of his pants. The precinct seems to have no AC, and it’s killing Spencer, seeing as it is currently 102 degrees in Florida. He pulls off his jacket and rolls up his sleeves.

Y/n doesn’t seem to be affected by the heat as they rake over the case details and make notations. Spencer does see a bead of sweat slide from their hairline and dip down their throat. His mouth dries from something other than thirst as he traces the path with his eyes. Spencer snaps his eyes back to the board when Y/n’s eyes meet his.

Quickly he clears his throat and focuses on the board, working on narrowing down the Unsub’s hunting ground based on only past cases and two victims. He is only partly done when the heat gets to him and he has to take a break. 

He takes a drink of water and practically drinks the entire bottle. There’s only half a drink left, then. For a few moments he debates whether or not to do it before he just pours it on his head. Spencer doesn’t care that the water drips from his head onto his shirt - it cools him down and his brain no longer feel’s  _ melted.  _

He catches Y/n staring at him but ignores it. They probably think he’s a weirdo for pouring water on himself. He says in his mind that it's fine - he’s more than used to being weird. 

A few minutes later the water has practically evaporated and he grabs another water bottle from the cooler. This time, he doesn’t stop to think and pours half the bottle on himself. Surely, the entire precinct is looking at him, but he doesn’t mind. With the heat mostly satiated he can easily work and complete his task.

Again, he realizes that Y/n is seemingly unfazed by the heat. Prompting him to ask the question:  _ “Is it hot in here or is it just me?” _

Y/n looks up at him and their eyes trail down his form. His hair is sticking on his head both from perspiration and water, the water has also turned most of the upper half of his white button-up see through. Spencer swears he sees Y/n gulp before looking back to their work, muttering an almost silent, “It’s you.”

Spencer’s eyebrows shoot to his hairline and he watches as the tips of Y/n’s ears turn a bright red, “What?” He quickly finishes the circle he’d been drawing and moves to sit beside Y/n. “What did you say?”

“Huh? I didn’t say anything.”

He shakes his head, “No, I think you said that you think I’m hot.”

Y/n says a drawn out, “Whaaaaa-t,” and waves their hand while shaking their head. They must have no idea how obvious their tells are. Spencer laughs and moves back to his board. 

“Call Emily, tell her I have the comfort zone,” he says, stretching his hands before popping open one of the buttons on his shirt. The corners of his lips tilt upwards as Y/n’s eyes zero in on his hands. 

“Yeah, yeah… I’ll be sure to do that…”

It was then that a plot formed in Spencer’s head. He wasn’t used to being seen as  _ hot  _ and it weirdly embarrassed him, but he realized that he now had a power over Y/n. And oh God, he couldn’t wait to  _ abuse  _ it.

* * *

Weeks later and they’re all at a bar. It’s one of the team's celebratory outings. Spencer is sipping slowly on an alcoholic beverage. He never drank much, but still had at least one so that the team wouldn’t get mad. 

Spencer didn’t like the taste of bears and so he’s drinking some fruity and pink concoction that Garcia got him. It’s not what he’d usually choose - not because it’s pink, he doesn’t mind pink, but because it’s  _ strong.  _ With a few sips he’s feeling the warmth of a buzz in his chest and can feel his smile starting to become that dopey grin only drunk people can create. 

He doesn’t stop though, maybe slows down, but doesn’t put the drink down. Spencer sets his gaze on Y/n, who is about to get up and go dancing with Penelope. He grabs a hold of their wrist and they look at him with surprise. 

“Do you want to  _ dance _ with  _ me _ ?” 

Spencer shakes his head, “If you go out and dance then there will be guys dancing with you.”

“Why is that a bad thing?”

Spencer feels anger bubble in him and something akin to a growl makes its way up his throat, “I don’t want  _ anyone _ to touch you.” He takes a breath in to calm himself down, “And I know the only person you want to touch you is me.”

Y/n’s eyes widen and they unintentionally shift closer, in the low-lighting of the bar Spencer can see their pupils widen. He lets go of their hand in favor of gripping their hips and bringing them closer. Y/n’s hands rest on the tops of his thighs and Spencer rubs circles into their hip bone.

“So tell me,” he whispers, suddenly the alcohol isn’t affecting him in any way other than giving him the courage to act out the plan he’d created weeks ago, “are you going to go out on the dance floor or come home with me?”

Y/n nods, their answer is an eloquent, “Uber?”

Spencer smirks and pushes Y/n back so he can stand up, “A taxi’s faster.”

“Should we tell them?” Spencer looks back at the table where the rest of the team, minus Penelope, is sitting. Luke and Tara are looking at them with knowing glances.

“They’ll figure it out.” He pulls Y/n ahead of him and guides them out the door. “Mine or yours?”

Y/n licks their lips, “Yours.”

* * *

Y/n’s back presses against the door. Spencer’s hands are everywhere. Touching, groping,  _ grabbing.  _ The man pressing feverish kisses into their mouth is not the boy who once sat beside them and translated russian into english so that Y/n could enjoy a foreign movie. 

He’s different but still the same, and the idea that any Spencer could be so roughly gentle and  _ passionate _ kills Y/n. In all the best ways, of course. 

Spencer tugs off his shirt with one hand and then pulls off Y/n’s. His lips move from their lips to the crook of Y/n’s neck. Spencer's hands grip them from the bottom of their thighs and walk toward his room. 

Y/n is then thrown onto his bed, bouncing slightly. Spencer smiles, “You’re so pretty like this.”

“Well why don’t you get down here and show me how pretty I am.”

Spencer smiles, crawling over Y/n, “Oh I intend to.”

* * *

Spencer grins as his chest heaves, “So do you really think I’m hot?”

Y/n rolls their eyes, “The water is what did it to me, but for your information: yes. You are very attractive.

He smiles as he rolls to face them. “Good. I would hope so considering that we just had-”

“I know what we had!” 

“Okay, okay, sorry,” he pauses for a moment, dread filling his belly, “Are you embarrassed?”

Y/n fervently shook their head. “I’m just waiting for you to tell me that was all it was for you; mutual attraction.”

“No, no! I like you, a lot!”

Y/n smiles and sighs, “I like you too.”

“Yeah, I know.”


End file.
